freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Feature Presentation logo in G Major
WARNING: The video is very loud, so please turn down your volume before watching. Nicknames: “The G-Major Version of the Gold Feature Presentation Logo”, “Evil Barney”, “Barney from Hell”, “Barney of Final Judgement”, “The Jumpscare of Doom”, “Horror Factory and the K-Fee Gargoyle's Father”, “AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!”, “Shining Armor‘s worst nightmare”, “BOB, LARRY, JUNIOR, RUN!” Logo: On a black background, we see the red letters "FEATURE and "PRESENTATION" in a western-style font, connecting at a fast speed & at the same time, zoom in, zoom up, and zoom in all the way. The words "shine". After that, an image of Evil Barney jumps right in front of you with his eye zoom in. Then the screen turns black. FX/SFX: The connecting, the zooming, the jumpscare. Music/Sounds: A G-Major version of the first eight notes of "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music library, with Grant Goodeve, the same announcer as the previous bumper, saying "And now for our feature presentation." After that, a loud scream comes in when Barney is here. Availability: Seen on YouTube, as a video that is uploaded by a user. Scare factor: High to OMG! The red, zooming-in text, combined with the sudden music and the announcer in G-Major and the sudden, evil jumpscare will definitely scare many people, while a few will have a little bit of problems. This can get children up at night. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos Wake Up Tinky Winky Dispy Laa Laa And Po Category:Brum Outros Logos Category:Logos Scare Brum Category:Logos Scare Alphablocks Category:Logos Scare Tinky Winky Category:Stop Scaring Category:Scary G Major Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:PBS Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin die Category:Logos that scare Kevin Martinez and turns him into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sportacus Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Zuko and Katara Avatar Worlds and make them shit their pants Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy while watching Momo and Yandere Simulator Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Shrek Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:Logos that scare Bobby (Bobby's World) Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Microsoft Sam Laugh Category:Logos that scare Weatherstar4000video Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Logos that make YTPMV Spiffy Scan laugh Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Logos that scare Bonzi Buddy Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Harley Quinn Category:Logos that scare Carlos (Ratatoing) Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Four Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Boris The Teeth Guy Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Logos that scare Oobi Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Crash Bandicoot Category:Logos that scare Polandball Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that Scare Scout (Team Fortress 2) Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare Eric T. Duckman Category:Logos that scare James (Liberty's Kids) Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that make Laugher (The Emoji Movie) laugh Category:Logos that scare Don Bluth characters Category:Logos that scare Donald Trump Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Logos that scare YankieDude5000AndZoeVelascoFTW FundirBroeUTTPFTL Category:Logos that Scare Fairy Tail members Category:Logos that scare Steve from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity